


Angel's Song

by Femeron



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: AU, Annoying, Annoying Jun, Brothers, Destiny, Dongjun is cute, Flowers, M/M, Neighbors, Singing in the Shower, University, Wowkwan is best, a.c.e - Freeform, cute yuchan, eunji is a random character, first fanfic, flower shop, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femeron/pseuds/Femeron
Summary: Donghun was already a year in University, he made a few friends here and there, one his closest ones being his neighbour Sehyoon. Recently the new season of university is begin and with that came new student's, and it was understandable for Donghun to know he gained a new neighbour, only things is, his new neighbour was annoying.'He listened, but before long got annoyed, the voice of an angel at the wrong damn time.'
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Morning Mystery

After a little while of summer vacation, the new season has begun, though that was nothing new for Donghun. Although it's only been a year since he's been in university, he already understood the routine that was expected and was slowly preparing for his second year by gathering books and such. Afterwards he started cleaning his apartment, not that it wasn't already clean, he just wanted it throughly done for once by moving everything aside and getting every nook and cranny. With every window open he took a deep breath and sighed in relief, it was late afternoon and he finally finished cleaning, with the sun filtering into the room he felt relaxed and content with his apartment and closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

Faintly he heard a knock on the door and stirred slowly opening his eyes only to realize that the sun had set and could see the orange horizon. Donghun made an exasperated sigh and got up to answer the door and was greeted by the face of his neighbour and closest friend Sehyoon, who was holding up a bag of food and smiling like a goof.

"I kinda figured you didn't have dinner yet, so I took some curtsey and bought something for us," Sehyoon casually said while walking past Donghun, who in return let out a scoff.

"Ya, wait till I let you in you idiot," Donghun complained in which Sehyoon casually brushed it off as it was nothing before sitting down and began to unpack the contents in the bag. 

Defeated Donghun closed the door and went to sit next to Sehyoon looking at the food he brought, it was simple take-out Chinese food but man he could smell right when he first opened the door and it made his mouth water. As Sehyoon neatly set out the the food, taking of the lids in the process, Donghun gathered the napkins and chopsticks taking them out of the package and placed them on the table ready to be used before grabbing the small packaged sauces and putting them into a pile. Once everything was finished they grabbed their chopsticks and began to dig in, both silent while eating to the point it felt a little extreme so Donghun decided to turn the TV on just add a little entertainment.

It wasn't until Donghun turned on the TV did Sehyoon look around the house. "You did spring cleaning I just noticed,"

"Don't eat and talk at the same time Sehyoon," Donghun scolded before teasing, "I'm glad you _finally_ noticed."

"Well I'm _sorry_ I don't look around you apartment often, and it's always clean, just be glad I noticed it's clean-er"

"Yea I am happy you noticed, at least mine isn't a mess unlike yours," Donghun began to laugh as he received a light shove from Sehyoon who was pouting, cheeks puff out from having food stored like a chipmunk which only seemed to make Donghun laugh even harder. Frustrated with Donghun, Sehyoon quickly finish what he was eating and then tackled Donghun. After their little play fight session ended, both lean back on the couch breathing heavily and smiling and wiping tears from their eyes, and decided to clean up the leftovers, storing them in the fridge. Once they sat back down they started talking about how it'd be like going back to University.

"I mean it won't be that different, it'll be the same routine as always, other than that we probably have new professors as well as the same ones as last time" Donghun said, arm resting on the back of the couch while looking at Sehyoon.

"Yea, that's true.... OH OH OH" Sehyoon suddenly exclaimed, surprising Donghun slightly with the sudden burst of energy.

"What what what?"

"I heard someone one new will be moving into the apartment next to yours tomorrow," Sehyoon explained and Donghun remembered that there indeed was someone moving into the apartment next his tomorrow. The previous tenant had graduated the last semester and left to go back home, in the meantime the apartment complex was back up for rent and not even a week later it was already taken, though the new tenant said that they wouldn't move in until a week before the new semester, but since the building owner is really kind they decided to hold the apartment complex for free until the new tenant moved in. Donghun liked this apartment complex, although it was slightly older than the other ones close by the university and the elevator was sometimes creepy, the people here were very friendly as the apartment complex held not only university students but also seniors as well and the owner was a good person in general and gave sympathy for university students.

"Yeah, I'm curious what our new neighbour's going to be like, I saw a few moving boxes today" Donghun responded, and Sehyoon nodded. 

They watched a few shows on TV and it was nearly 12am when Sehyoon decided to go back to his apartment, after saying their goodbyes Donghun went to the table and cleaned up the glasses and snacks putting them back into the pantry and on the counter, he then began to close the windows and turned of the lights before washing up and heading to his room for bed. Laying in bed he thought of the things he needs to do tomorrow before shaking his head thinking,

 _'worries come tomorrow, no point on thinking about things right now,'_ and drifted off to sleep.

_*******************************_

The morning came and went and it was early afternoon, but Donghun didn't mind he was busy anyways getting more supplies, more or less getting stocked up on tea, he was majoring in musical performance, mainly focusing singing, thus the reason to stock up on tea incase he may have a sore throat. He loved to sing not only as a hobby but as a passion and it went the same for Sehyoon who majored in art, mainly drawing and painting though, as well as digital at times. The two became friends very quickly because they were neighbours and even though they didn't share any classes they felt comfortable the first day they met, which resulted in Sehyoon accidentally spilling coffee on himself and Donghun laughing at the scene. A loud bang in the hallway jolted Donghun from his thoughts, and sat there for a minute listening to his loud heartbeat before finally hearing the shouting,

"God damn it Yuchan! I told you be careful, you know that's heavy, and some of it is breakable to, why did you have to pick it up-" Donghun heard the stranger ramble on before being cut of by the other person who he think is Yuchan

"Hyung, hyung calm down, I'm sorry alright, I'll go down and take something lighter, for gods I know you won't let me touch that box again," convinced the younger, and Donghun finally decided to take a look himself. Opening the door and looked at the box of spilling contents in the hallway and a guy wearing a white T-shirt with black pants mumbling angrily to himself, stifling a laugh Donghun decided to help the poor kid and began pick up the things. The boy was far too gone in his thoughts and when he finally looked up, and screamed in surprised of the sudden appearance of Donghun and scooted against the wall holding his heart. Donghun couldn't help but laugh at this reaction, who knew that one person could get scared so easily. Quickly putting the rest of the contents into the box he picked it up and was surprised at just how heavy it was, he yelled at the boy still sitting there stunned to get the door, in which the boy snapped out of his trance and quickly opened the door to his apartment and Donghun rushed to get the box inside as quickly as possible. Once he set it down he got a better look at the boy, he was better looking than he imagined, skinny, tall, and looked like a born actor, but was snapped out of his thoughts when the boy bowed.

"Thank you for helping me," the boy said his face a little flushed from the recent events.

"It's not a problem, I heard the shouts and thought I'd come and check out what's happening" Donghun responded giving a little smile before holding out his hand,

"My name is Donghun by the way, Lee Donghun."

"A-Ah, yes, my name is Park Junhee, your new neighbour," the boy named Junhee said shyly before bowing.

"I'm sorry the disturbance we've caused," 

"No, No it's fine, I understand the pain of moving into a new place," Donghun said which had both of them chuckling a little

"Would you like to join for dinner tonight? As a thanks and to get to know my neighbour better," Junhee asked giving a toothy smile

"Sure, I'd like to come for dinner,"

"Alright then dinner is at 7pm"

"Then I guess I'll see you later," With that Donghun left Junhee's apartment and headed back into his own thinking whether or not to give something to his new interesting neighbour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowers are the key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second Chapter I hope you enjoy it!!!  
> Feedback is always welcome 💞
> 
> Also Eunji is a random character I made so there is no correlation to any other real person with the same name.

The sweet aroma filled the entire room calming every nerve as if it's lulling you into a trance of relaxation, that's what Donghun loves about being in a flower shop. Once he stepped inside his mind felt clear, and greeted the cashier with a simple bow, who returned the gesture.

"So Donghun, you looking for anything specific?" the cashier asked leaving the counter to tend to some flowers.

"Hahaha you know me, do you mind if I make a small plantable bouquet? It's for my new neighbor and since I helped him out a little he offered to treat me to dinner at his place, so I wanted to give him a little welcome gift," Donghun answered already walking towards some flower and looking at them. 

"You work here as well don't forget, and I'm sure Mrs.Kim wouldn't mind if you used one of the nicer clay pots to put the flowers in," smiled the cashier, before walking over nudging Donghun slyly, "so already got your sights on him I see hmmmmmm?" in which Donghun shoved them away glaring at them.

"Eunji shut up, it's nothing like that, and besides I only met him just today," Donghun defended in which Eunji just gave a small giggle and a wink before walking away whispering something under the lines of 'sureeeee, just wait and you'll see'. Sighing Donghun refocused and picked out two different flowers and picked them up before heading to the back room getting ready to replant them in a nicer pot. Working in a flower shop sure had their perks and it was a hobby of Donghun to learn the different meanings of flower and even dedicated his signature as a flower. Once finished he went back out and paid for everything and left the beautiful flower shop with Eunji yelling out a "Go get em'!" 

_*******************************_

Standing in front of the door Donghun's heartbeat starts to pick up and his hands began to sweat with nervousness. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door and faintly heard someone yell 'I'll get it', once the door opened he was greeted by an unfamiliar face. Their eyes radiated innocence and youth like no other, their hair was black and wavy, and their expression showed curiosity like a puppy. Taking the initiative Donghun greeted, "Hello I'm Donghun, your neighbor, is Junhee around? He invited me over for dinner earlier today," as if they were broken from a trace the stranger nodded and opened the door.

"Ah, yea... I heard you helped my brother," Stepping through the door Donghun curiously looked back at the stranger.

"And you are?" Donghun asked quirking an eyebrow.

"That's Yuchan, my little stepbrother," a new voice came in around the corner and turn to the boy named Yuchan "Greet him you little dumb dumb"

"Right, I'm sorry, welcome Donghun sshi, as Junhee hyung said my name is Yuchan," He quickly said bowing apologetically.

"It's alright Yuchan, don't worry about being too formal" Donghun gently reached out and put his hand on Yuchan's head and ruffled it a little, before pulling it back a little quickly surprised at his actions and then was even more surprised when Yuchan went in for a tight hug, looking up at him with a goofy innocent smile that Donghun couldn't help but return.

"Alright Yuchan let him go, you'll squeeze him to death before I'm able to greet him" Junhee laughed before adding, "Welcome to our home, sorry that it's still a mess, as you know we just moved in today,"

"That's fine with me, also here a welcome gift," Donghun smiled handing over a small blue pot with blue and white flowers neatly arranged. Smiling in return Junhee looked at the flowers as Yuchan still clung to Donghun.

"They're beautiful, the white flowers are Mayflower and the blue ones are Periwinkle correct?" Junhee asked looking back up at Donghun

"Ye-yea they are, how did you know?" 

"My best friend's mom owns a flower shop and offered a job him a job since they live here in Seoul and so he's been studying all about flowers" This time Yuchan answered finally releasing Donghun from the hug and went over to look at the flowers himself.

"Wait, where did you guys move from then if you didn't originally live here in Seoul?" Donghun asked a little confused while moving with the rest towards the couch.

"Well Yuchan here used to live in Jeju before moving with his mother to Suncheon and married my father when we were young," Junhee explained placing the pot down on the table and sat down on the couch opposite of Donghun with Yuchan sitting next to him, "Since I was coming to university here in Seoul, Yuchan wanted to come along and go to school with his friend that he always met during summer with his mom, and that's how she offered me a job here so I'm able to pay tuition and rent while I'm here." Donghun nodded absorbing all the information he just learned about these two.

"Wow, that's a lot going on for you, if you don't mind me asking what are you majoring in?"

"Oh, I'm majoring in Musical Theater as well as acting," Junhee said rubbing the back of his neck, face a little flushed.

"How about you Hyung?" Yuchan asked eyes sparkling with curiosity.'

"Musical Performance is what I'm currently studying since I sadly can't just study only Vocal Performance," Donghun smiled flattered that Yuchan said Hyung despite not knowing him that long. 

"AHHHHHHH, YOU TWO SHOULD DO A DUET!" Yuchan loudly exclaimed scaring Junhee and surprising Donghun.

"YA, YUCHAN STOP SCARING ME," Junhee yelled back grabbing Yuchan by the wrists.

"It's not my fault you get scared way too easily," Yuchan teased sticking his tongue out at Junhee while wrestling him, and before long is pinned laughing under Junhee who's tickling him with an evil smile plastered on his place while Donghun, who saw this all unfolding in front of him, sat back into the couch crossing his leg over the other looking amused at the two having a tickling fest. Yuchan desperately looked and reached out to Donghun "D-Donghun... Hyung... Save meeeee," he pleaded in which the older couldn't say no and got up grabbing Junhee and pulled him away from Yuchan's grasp and began to join the tickle fight by tickling Junhee who quickly burst into laughter. The tickle fight and wrestling dragged on for a couple of minutes before it was interrupted with a knock on the door and Yuchan getting up and running towards the door chanting "Food, food, food, food," while Donghun and Junhee were panting and smiling at the younger's action. After everything was settled and Junhee paid for the food they sat down once more at the couch and dug in.

"You know I thought I was going to get a homemade meal," Donghun joked looking between the other two who's faces were stuffed reminding him of Sehyoon.

"Pffttt, we cook? We'd burn down the apartment if we were to cook anything," Junhee answered with Yuchan nodding in agreement.

"Junhee hyung did cook once, he burned everything but the food," Yuchan told Donghun who's eyebrows quirked in curiosity.

"Burned everything but the food?"

"Yep, I don't know how he did it but he burnt his hand the stove and pan and some of the floor but surprisingly not the food, so that was the last time our parents allowed him to cook," Yuchan said grabbing another bite and nearly choked as Junhee wrapped him by the next pulling him closer and ruffling his hair roughly.

"Shut up you little idiot you're no better" In which Donghun stifled a laugh and the three talking about the most random things the rest of thing until late in the evening.

Yuchan ended up falling asleep on the couch and so Donghun and Junhee worked together picking him up and bringing him to his bedroom, who knew that the kid was a deep sleeper while Junhee was loudly complaining at heavy he was. Once that task was finished they both went and sat back on the couch having a cup of tea and talked about simple things such as ages and birthdays.

"You know..." Donghun spoke up "You're second person who became my friends instantly the moment I met them, I normally don't make friends that easily and it's always been that way, that's why high school I was basically alone,"

"I don't that was me though," Junhee laughed slightly, "I think Yuchan's the one who pulled you out of your shell, I have no idea how he does it but he makes friends with everyone and everything."

"Honestly I think it's both of you," Donghun answered adding "and yea I can see him making friends with everything, I bet even the most meanest thing on earth would be his friend,"

"I can see that," Junhee chuckled "By the way I didn't have a chance to ask but every flower has meanings correct? I'm still bad at memorizing those so I was wonder if you could tell me what these flowers stand for" Junhee asked gesturing towards the pot of flowers that Donghun gave him.

"That's correct, and it's fine I couldn't remember them either so I always have a book in case I forget them when someone asks them specifically what they want, as for the these flowers the Mayflowers stand for welcome, hospitality and the beginning as for the Periwinkle they stand for the beginning of friendship" Donghun smiled at the interest Junhee is showing.

"Thank you, that was a really sweet gift of you, also you make it sound like you work in a flower shop as well," Junhee said looking up at Donghun smiling 

"Yea I do, I've worked there for a quite a while and so I familiarized with everything, if you need help with learning I don't mind helping out" Donghun offered in which Junhee gladly accepted. Finally Donghun went back to his own apartment and felt satisfied with the visit, the two seemed nice and sweet, they made a great first impression on Donghun and he wouldn't mind having that energy in his life, he hoped into bed after washing up and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also get excited for next chapter, whenever that comes out haha

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank You for reading my first fan fiction.  
> I'm not the best writer out there, but I hope some of you at least enjoyed it it 💞.  
> I'm sorry its a short chapter >.<


End file.
